Timber to the Rescue
by Last-Babylonian
Summary: So a fellow reader has asked me how Snake Eyes and Haywire started to date. Well here's the answer. And it was pointed out to me that I havne't used Timber at all. Side story to Not Completely Crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so yet again I'm writing a side story to ****Not Completely Crazy**** so that some things can be explained. So here's the story of how Snake Eyes and Haywire started to date. And guess who's going to be a part of this…Timber! The loyal pet wolf of Snake Eyes is going to have a major role in this story. Hopefully ya'll enjoy the story! This story is going to span over a couple weeks so it's going to be fairly long.**

**~Day 1 **

"Alpha Team! There's someone I need to introduce to you all," General Hawk said as he entered the Alpha Team's rec room. Smiling in satisfaction as he watched the team fall in line, he motioned behind him for someone to walk forward. "This is Haywire. She's going to be your new weapons specialist. Treat her nicely now," General Hawk said as a neon clad woman stood beside him with a bright smile. Nodding his head once, General Hawk turned on his heel and left the rec room.

"Hi! Like the General said, I'm Haywire. If ya'll have a weapons request I'll be sure to work on it and get it to you in as little time as possible," Haywire said as she waved hello.

"Welcome to the Joes, Haywire. My name is Scarlett. Mr. Tall Dark and Brooding over there is Heavy Duty. The man who just went to the laptop is Breaker. The masked man is Snake Eyes. And the guy currently taunting him into a fight is Highlander," Scarlett said as she pointed at the individuals in the room.

"You guys have a ninja? That's totally awesome," Haywire said with a small giggle.

"Yeah. And unless you know sign language you're not going to have a very good conversation with him," Breaker said as he looked up from his laptop.

"Well hallelujah I learned sign language then," Haywire said with a wide smile. "Well I need to find my room and my lab so I shall see ya'll later," Haywire said as she walked backwards out the door while waving goodbye. Once the door was closed, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at one another.

"Did she have bright orange in her hair?" Highlander asked as he playfully punched Snake Eyes in the arm.

"Yep. She was also wearing neon purple converses," Scarlett said as she walked over to the treadmill.

"At least they matched her shirt," Heavy Duty chimed in from behind his weapons magazine. "Do you think she really means any weapon request?" he asked in general.

"She didn't look like she was kidding," Snake Eyes signed.

"Hmm. I'll have to ask if she can modify one of these guns," Heavy Duty said as he circled a gun in his magazine.

"Well she certainly seems interesting enough," Scarlett said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**~Day 5**

It was just a boring day at the pit for Haywire as she sat around in her lab tinkering.

"These guys certainly don't seem comfortable asking for weapons. Probably think that if they ask for certain things I won't be able to do it. Ah well. I guess I just have to show them what I can make," Haywire said as she took a hand gun and started to modify it. She was interrupted a few moments later by a scratching sound at her door. Looking up from her project, Haywire swiveled in her chair to look at the lab door. "Odd," she said as the sound continued. Removing her overly large goggles, she walked towards the door. Opening it, she saw a wolf sitting in front of her door with a it's tongue hanging out. "Well hello there little wolfy. Please tell me you're not here to eat me," Haywire said as she held her hand out cautiously. The wolf leaned forward and licked her hand. "Well it seems like you're a sweetie. Why don't you come on inside? I need to finish some work and you can make yourself comfortable inside," she said as she turned to head back inside with wolf in tow.

The wolf walked around in curiosity, sniffing everything that was near him. Laughing at the wolf's antics, Haywire swiveled and put her goggles back on to continue soldering on her project. The wolf decided to sit and watch the strangely dressed woman work on her project and jumped onto a chair that was nearby.

"Oh did you want to watch me work? Well I don't think you're going to find it interesting but oh well," Haywire said as she noticed the wolf jump on the chair from her peripheral. Moving so the wolf was able to see what she was doing, Haywire went back to work.

"You know wolfy, most people would put something their pets so others can figure out who you belong to," she said randomly as she looked at the wolf. Getting a growl at the word pet, she held her hands up in surrender. "Ok ok, you're not a pet. Sorry if I offended you. But I still want to know who you belong to so I can make sure you get home to the right person," she said as she reached over to pet the wolf on the head. All she got from that comment was a gentle woof and a lolled tongue. "Ok so you're not going to tell me. I see how it is," she said with a pout as she turned back to her work.

It was few hours before a knock was heard from her door. Sighing, Haywire tuned and walked over to the door while removing her goggles and letting them hang around her neck. Opening the door, she came face to mask with the resident ninja.

"Um hi. How can be of assistance Mr. Ninja man?" Haywire said as she stood in her doorway awkwardly. Before Snake Eyes could sign his question, the wolf started to bark in joy and dart out of the door. Snake Eyes kneeled down in order to pet the wolf. "So he's your companion. I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to keep him with me for an extended period of time," Haywire said as she sat on her legs in order to pet the wolf with Snake Eyes.

"His name is Timber. I saved him from a hunter's trap and he in turned saved me," Snake Eyes signed in explanation.

"Well isn't that the most awesome way to make friends," Haywire said as she rubbed her nose against Timber's, laughing as she was licked across the face.

"Thank you for keeping him with you. I've been trying to find him for awhile now. I hope he wasn't any trouble," Snake Eyes said as he stood back up.

"Oh he wasn't a problem at all. He just sat in one of the spare chairs and watched me work," Haywire said as she too stood up. "Well I should probably get back to work. I have a modified handgun to finish," she said with a smile. "And you shouldn't give your ninja friend any more trouble," she said to Timber in a jokingly scolding tone. "See ya around Snake Eyes," she said as she waved and walked back into her lab.

"She certainly is interesting. Most would freak when a wolf entered their space. But all she did was let you stay while she worked. Most interesting," Snake Eyes signed to Timber, who simply gave a canine smile in return.

**~Day 7**

Haywire was yet again working on modifying some of the weapons that General Hawk dropped off. Apparently he grew tired of the Alpha Team's weapons going on the fritz and decided to have them modified.

"I hope I don't screw up like that old weapon techie they had. But I don't think that's possible. Sheesh this dimwit must have been the biggest idiot in the galaxy," Haywire said as she tried to decipher what wires went where. "Man I really want to hit this person. I mean come on…" she started to say but was cut off by the sound of scratching at her door. Looking at the door with a raised eyebrow, she walked over and opened the door. She looked down at Timber who was giving her a canine equivalent of a smile.

"We really should stop meeting up like this, Timber," she said as she kneeled down to pet the large wolf who was trying to lick her face. "Now stop that you silly boy. I don't need wolf drool all over my face this early in the day. Now where's Snake Eyes?" Haywire said as she made the wolf look at her. Timber stood up in reply and started to walk down the hall. When he noticed that Haywire wasn't following he stopped and turned around to face her. "What? You want me to follow you or something?" Haywire asked as she noticed Timber had stopped. Getting a woof in return Haywire sighed and closed her lab door and walked towards the patiently waiting wolf. "You certainly are persistent," she said when the wolf continued to walk.

She was led down to the training area that the Joes bring all recruits to make sure they're worthy of being a Joe.

"Alright you silly wolf, why am I here exactly?" Haywire asked when she realized where she was led to. Looking around, she saw Snake Eyes flip a muscle bound man onto his back as though it was nothing. "Now that's what I call ninja," Haywire said as she watched Snake Eyes. Getting a huff from Timber, she realized how ridiculous her last comment was and turned a soft shade of pink. "Yeah that did sound stupid," she said to the wolf. "I still don't know why you made me follow you down here. But now that you are returned to your companion I shall be leaving you," Haywire said as she patted Timber on the head and turned to leave. However her plan was cut short when the bottom part of her neon green hoodie was grabbed by Timber. "What now?" she asked when she turned her head to look at the wolf. Only getting a gentle tug on her hoodie she sighed and let herself get dragged towards the training mats.

"You think you're all that just because you dress like a ninja. Well I'm about to prove you wrong!" said a buff man as he charged towards the silent ninja. Shaking his head, Snake Eyes deftly moved out of the way and tripped the man so he fell face first onto the mats. Then Snake Eyes simply placed his foot on his back.

"And you're far too eager to attack. And that's why you will never be able to best me," Snake Eyes signed while Sergeant Stone translated what he signed. Getting a growl in return, Snake Eyes stepped away and stood in the center of the mat once again. Turning his head towards Sergeant Stone, Snake Eyes signed for him to tell the recruits to hit the showers.

"Well that must have been humiliating for that muscle head," Haywire said once the recruits were out of ear shot. Turning quickly to her, Snake Eyes' stance was one of surprise. "You're little friend here decided to drag me over, literally," Haywire offered as an explanation. Shaking his head, Snake Eyes slumped his shoulders and walked towards the duo.

"Now why did you bring her here, Timber?" Snake Eyes signed to Timber who simply wagged his tail happily.

"I don't think he's going to talk. He just came to my lab and wanted me to follow him. And that's why I'm here," Haywire said as she fiddled with a strand of her blonde hair.

"I'm sorry that he's been interrupting your work. He's never done something like this before," Snake Eyes signed while putting a solid hand on Timber's head.

"Oh don't worry about it. I was just trying to decipher some wires in Scarlett's crossbow. Whoever ya'll had before was a dimwit. Too many wires that do nothing and few wires that do something. I'm going to have to gut the entire thing," Haywire said while rubbing her temples in an attempt to get rid of the oncoming migraine she could feel.

"You don't look all that well. Maybe you should take a break," Snake Eyes signed while placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Huh? Oh no I'll be alright. Just not looking forward to gutting machines," Haywire said while she gave Snake Eyes a bright smile. "But I should probably get to the gutting," Haywire said as she moved to start walking towards the door. "See ya around Snake Eyes and Timber," she said as she walked out of the training room.

"Alright, start explaining," Snake Eyes signed while staring at Timber. Timber simply smiled and wagged his tail in response. "Are you trying to make me look like an inattentive owner? Is that how you want Haywire to see me as?" Snake Eyes questioned the wolf. Still pulling off the innocent look, Timber barked once and ran out of the training room. _I swear that wolf is trying to get me in trouble with that girl._ Snake Eyes thought to himself.

**~Day 10**

"Alright Timber, I'm beginning to think you like my lab or something," Haywire said as she opened her door to Timber once again. "And I'm pretty sure Snake Eyes is not happy with you always running around," she continued on as she walked back over to her cluttered work bench. Timber, after finding nothing new to sniff, jumped onto the spare chair right next to Haywire.

"You do realize my furry friend that even if it's a canine watching me I still gets antsy. And now I'm talking to a wolf. I think I've officially lost it. Oh wait, I lost it when I decided to become a weapons technician and wear neon," she rambled while putting the finishing touches on Heavy Duty's special order. "At last! It is finished!" Haywire shouted and laughed manically. Her laughter was interrupted by a brutal coughing fit. "I never understood why I still do that," she said while giving a sheepish smile to the wolf that was still seated on the chair.

"So are you here to hang out with me or are you here to lure Snake Eyes here?" Haywire asked as she put the completed gun in a case. Only getting a wagged tail in response Haywire sighed and moved back to her work bench. "Or is it a combination of both?" she asked. She got a woof as answer on that one. "Ok Mr. Wise Guy. Why are you trying to lure your master down here?" She asked while giving Timber a pointed look. Her question was met with another tail wag. "Not talking huh. Well I'm pretty sure Snake Eyes has more important things to do then come looking for you everyday," Haywire said as she worked on another project for the medical wing.

"3…2…1…knock knock," Haywire said as she looked at her clock. Just as she said knock knock, there was a knock on her door. "You're right on time, Snake Eyes," Haywire said as she opened the door and showed Snake Eyes where Timber was sitting. "He's been here for a couple of hours now," she said as she walked through the mess on her floor while Snake Eyes carefully made his way through. "Oh don't worry about kicking anything, most of it is spare parts. I highly doubt anything will fire at ya," haywire giggled as she sat back in her chair.

"Well at least I know where I can find him every day," Snake Eyes signed.

"That would be a good thing to know," Haywire laughed as she petted Timber gently.

"That it is. But he shouldn't be wandering around like he is," Snake Eyes said as he patted his leg to get Timber's attention.

"Oh he wasn't bugging me at all. He does have a bad habit of looking over my shoulder while I work. But that's about it," Haywire said as she looked around her work bench for a specific tool.

"That doesn't mean that I don't feel bad about him always interrupting your work. Let me make it up to you?" Snake Eyes signed as Timber sat beside him looking ecstatic at the idea.

"And what did you have in mind exactly?" Haywire asked with a blush.

"If you're not opposed to the idea I was thinking that I could make a traditional Japanese dinner for the two of us," Snake Eyes signed. He was grateful that his mask hid his slight blush.

"Are you…asking me out…on a date?" Haywire stuttered as she turned a bright shade of pink.

"Well I don't know if you've noticed, but I think Timber has been pushing us together for a little over a week now. And judging by his tail wagging when you said date, I think that's what he's been wanting. So yes, I am asking you on a date," Snake Eyes signed.

"I don't know Snake Eyes. I mean we work together and things can become awkward if we don't hit it off and team dynamics can become skewed because we're in a relationship. And some random terrorist might find out that we're together and use one of us to get the other," she rambled on as she continued to turn a darker shade of pink. Whatever she was about to say was interrupted by a loud bark from Timber.

"Haywire; we're both adults so I think we can both handle things if they go wrong. And team dynamics won't be affected by a relationship between us because we are both mature. And if someone even thinks of harming any of us then the rest of the team will do anything they could to get us back. So how about you just say yes and come have dinner with me," Snake Eyes signed as Timber gave the most adorable puppy dog eyes in hopes that it will sway Haywire.

"Yes I will come have dinner with you," Haywire said as she smiled and blushed.

"Good. I'll have Timber come pick you up when dinner is ready," Snake Eyes said as he and Timber turned to leave Haywire's lab. "I'm beginning to think that you've had this planned the whole time," Snake Eyes said to Timber. And once again, he only received a canine smile and tail wag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this totally seems random that I'm updating this side story after what seems like forever, but I realized that while it does explain how Snake Eyes and Haywire started dating, it doesn't explain their dinner date. So I've decided that there needs to be a cute dinner scene between these two. Sorry for the fact that I haven't written the date in forever.**

**FYI: **_**Italicized and bold = Timber's thoughts**_

"What was I thinking when I agreed! I have nothing to wear that isn't neon!" Haywire shouted in distress as she looked through her various clothing items. "Plus I have no idea when Timber is supposed to come pick me up. Oh this just keeps causing my blood pressure to rise in steady increments," Haywire sighed before she flopped onto her neatly made bed. One of the things that Haywire absolutely cannot stand is a messy room. Messy lab, sure why not, but a messy room is just a nightmare. "Oh what am I going to do?" Haywire sighed as she rubbed her eyes in exhaustion.

"You could always ask to borrow something to wear," a cheeky voice sounded from Haywire's bedroom door, shocking the poor weapons tech.

"Scarlett! What are you doing here?" Haywire asked in shocked confusion as she leaped off her bed. Scarlett gave a couple laughs before walking over to the distressed Haywire.

"I'm here to help you get ready for your date with Snake. I had a feeling that you didn't have clothes that are neon free," Scarlett said as she grabbed Haywire's hand and lead her out into the hallway and down to her room.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Haywire asked as she obediently followed Scarlett down the hallway.

"Oh, Highlander managed to trick Snake Eyes into telling us what he was talking to you about earlier," Scarlett said as she waved her unoccupied hand in a "no biggie" gesture. Haywire simply nodded her head with a muted oh. "And I also thought this would be a good time for us to spend some girl time together," Scarlett said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh that's a great idea Scarlett. And you're right about me not having neon free clothes," Haywire said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose nervously. "I guess I should remedy that the next time I get some leave time," Haywire said as she and Scarlett walked into Scarlett's room.

"Yeah maybe you should," Scarlett giggled as she went to her closet to look for something Haywire could wear. "Do you have any color preferences?" Scarlett asked over her shoulder to Haywire, who was looking at some of the book titles on the bookshelf.

"Oh, not really no; I don't have any colors I hate, just some I would prefer not wearing," Haywire said as she gave a small giggle. Scarlett giggled in return and turned back to her closet full of clothes.

"Hmm, I think you should go with a dressy type of casual; maybe a nice skirt with a simple top?" Scarlett suggested as she looked at a couple of her skirts.

"That works for me," Haywire said as she leaned around Scarlett to look at some of the clothes. The girls took a few more minutes of looking before settling on a cute, three tiered floral print skirt in shades of blue and a tan, three-quarters sleeve Henley shirt. Her shoes were simple brown heeled sandals.

"Now what should we do with your hair?" Scarlett asked herself aloud as she and Haywire sat in her bathroom. Various types of makeup and hair accessories sat ominously on the bathroom counter. "Is the orange permanent or is it a gel of sorts?" Scarlett asked as she fingered a section of orange highlight between her fingers.

"Um…it's sort of like a hair ink. I just put a section of hair the applier and pull it through and viola, there's an orange streak. It washes out every night," Haywire said as she stared nervously at Scarlett's reflection.

"Well then we better stick your head under the faucet and wash this out," Scarlett said with a slow smile that terrified poor Haywire.

"Is that really necessary? I mean…Snake Eyes doesn't seem to mind them," Haywire stuttered. Scarlett smiled gently in response.

"Snake doesn't mind them, but I think he would be surprised to see your hair in an orange free state," Scarlett explained, "but if you want to leave them, then ok," she smiled reassuringly. Haywire sat there for a couple minutes before turning to look at Scarlett.

"I suppose I can go without the orange tonight," Haywire said with a small smile of her own. Scarlett nodded then turned to the tub and turned the faucet on to get the temperature of the water to a warm temperature. The girls spent a few minutes making sure that there was no more orange in Haywire's light blonde hair. Then Scarlett proceeded to blow dry Haywire's naturally straight hair into a flying mess that made Haywire laugh aloud when she saw her hair all over the place. "Oh I hope this doesn't hurt to untangle," Haywire said as she examined the mess known as her hair.

"That's what detangler spray is for hon," Scarlett said reassuringly before spraying Haywire's hair liberally.

"I wonder what Snake Eyes is doing right now?" Haywire asked as she watched Scarlett style her hair into loose waves.

"Probably making sure that your guys' dinner is perfect," Scarlett responded around the mouth full of clips in her mouth that she had taken out of Haywire's hair when she was curling it. Little did she know how right she was.

(LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE)

Timber was lying on his bed watching his master move around in a rush making sure things were in order. Snake Eyes was double checking the tempura and the miso soup before he rushed to another side of the small kitchen to check the main course of beef stir fry. Timber's head was moving to and fro, trying to follow his master's hurried movements. Before long, he became too dizzy so he stood up and did a quick stretch before barking loudly. Startled, Snake Eyes turned to give the wolf a questioning gaze. Timber simply turned his head to the door before looking back at Snake Eyes with his own questioning look.

"What?" Snake Eyes signed to the wolf. Timber merely shook his head and walked towards the door. He plopped his happy wolf butt right in front of the door and looked over his shoulder at Snake Eyes. Snake Eyes narrowed his eyes before smacking his forehead and walking to the door to open it for Timber. Timber gave a quick woof before trotting out the door with his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

_**Why oh why do humans have to make mating so hard?**_ Timber thought as he followed the light sugary scent of Haywire's body spray._** It's not all that difficult if you ask me. You simply chase down the female and if you catch her, she's yours.**_ Timber huffed when he noticed that Haywire's scent left her room and led further down the hall. Timber tilted his head and woofed in confusion before he simply followed the scent trail to Scarlett's room._** Why is she here?**_ Timber questioned before scratching at the door.

"One second Timber!" Scarlett's voice drifted through the door. Timber sat and waited patiently for his master's date to come out. He didn't have to wait long. Soon the door was whipped open and there stood Haywire in all of her neon free glory.

"Timber!" Haywire shouted as she crouched carefully to hug the wolf around his furry neck. "Will you be joining us for dinner?" Haywire asked as she stood back up and smoothed her borrowed skirt back out. Timber woofed in reply and smiled his signature canine smile.

"I think that's a yes," Scarlett said as she leaned against the door frame. "Well you have a good time honey and just give me the clothes back tomorrow," Scarlett said as she hugged Haywire.

"You got it. And thanks again Scarlett," Haywire said before Scarlett closed her door. "Well my furry friend, lead the way," Haywire said with a thousand watt smile. With a nod, Timber walked back down the hall with Haywire following close behind. It took less than five minutes to make it to Snake Eyes room, and with every step Haywire grew more nervous. Before she could turn tail and book it to her room, Timber scratched at the door and it was opened only a few moments after to reveal a casual looking Snake Eyes. "Oh wow you look amazing under that armor," Haywire blurted out before squeaking and covering her mouth in embarrassment. Snake Eyes simply smiled, causing his deep brown eyes to crinkle at the corners in a charming way.

"Well you certainly look just as amazing underneath all that neon," Snake Eyes signed as he gently pulled Haywire into the modest living quarters.

"You can thank Scarlett for loaning me some clothes for tonight. I really don't own normal clothing," Haywire said as she looked around at the simple Japanese theme that Snake Eyes chose. Snake Eyes watched in amusement as Haywire examined the decorative katanas above the small couch. "I love the Japanese feel," Haywire said as she continued to look around and spotted the low table and seat cushions around it.

"Thank you. Now I'll just go get the appetizers and you can take a seat anywhere," Snake Eyes signed quickly before he walked into the kitchen, leaving Haywire to carefully seat herself on one of the cushions. Timber walked over and sat adjacent to her and simply smiled. Haywire smiled back and reached over to scratch behind his ear affectionately briefly. Snake Eyes walked back in and placed a small plate of tempura and small bowl of miso soup in front of Haywire before seating himself across from her. "Hopefully you like it," Snake Eyes signed before picking up his chop sticks and easily picking up a piece of tempura, dunking it quickly in soy sauce and putting it in his mouth.

"I feel obligated to inform you, chop sticks and I do not get along…at all," Haywire said as she carefully sipped her soup, humming in satisfaction at the flavors that burst on her tongue. Snake Eyes simply smiled and shook his head.

"Would you like a fork instead?" Snake Eyes signed while trying to control his mirth, however his eyes betrayed him.

"Ha ha ha, laugh all you want mister cool guy. Not all of us are talented enough to use chop sticks," Haywire said with a small pout that simply made her look more cute then mad.

"Oh don't be mad, I wasn't meaning anything bad by that. Do you want me to teach you?" Snake Eyes asked gently. Haywire simply stared uncertainly at her set of chop sticks.

"Oh alright," Haywire said before she picked up her chop sticks and Snake Eyes moved from his seat to behind her.

"Now hold the first one like this," Snake Eyes signed with one hand as he arranged the chop stick in Haywire's hand with his other, "now hold the second one like so," and he placed the second in the correct position, "and move them like so," and he demonstrated with his own chop sticks. Haywire tried and was surprised when she successfully managed to move the chop sticks the same way that Snake Eyes had.

"I did it!" Haywire said with a bright smile. She moved to pick up a piece of tempura with her new chop stick skills. However, she wasn't as skilled as she hoped and caused the piece of tempura to fly across the table and onto the floor. "Or maybe not," Haywire said sheepishly as she looked to Snake Eyes who looked like he was struggling to not laugh. "Feel free to laugh," Haywire said as she sighed and placed her chop sticks back on the table.

"For your first attempt after a while of avoiding them, you did alright," Snake Eyes signed before he stood back up and went to get Haywire a fork. "Besides, Timber won't mind having that piece of tempura," Snake Eyes signed as he sat back down and handed a blushing Haywire the fork.

"This is true," Haywire said with a bright smile. The rest of the evening went without a hitch as the two enjoyed a quiet dinner that was peaceful and fun. And well into the evening you could find Haywire and Snake Eyes cuddled up on the small couch talking and smiling, and Timber lying on his bed with his own canine smile.

_**Well it looks like master was worried for nothing. And if she keeps having problems with the chop sticks, I might be able to get some more food.**_ Timber thought and if you looked closely, you could see his smile grow wider.


End file.
